House's Mind
by Myaka
Summary: Post saison 5 - House se retrouve enfermé. Enfermé à l'hôpital... mais surtout enfermé dans sa propre tête. Par où arrivera la lumière ? Qui lui tendra la main pour le sortir de son enfer personnel ?
1. Broken

**Note de l'Auteur : **Nous le savions, les scénaristes de House MD ont le chic pour nous pondre des fins de saison, explosif et parfaitement jouissif. Mais là, nous sommes dans l'obligation de reconnaître qu'ils se sont surpassés ! Impossible pour moi de ne pas tenter d'exploiter le filon ! D'autant plus, qu'il va falloir attendre un certain temps avant la prochaine saison.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux mentionnés ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins purement distractives.

**Spoilers :** post 5x24

**

* * *

**

**HOUSE'S MIND**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Broken

« Médicaments !!! »

A cette injonction, House se redressa sensiblement sur son fauteuil. S'il tâchait de garder un comportement le plus indifférent possible, le mouvement des ses yeux fiévreux en disant long sur son état de manque avancé. L'infirmière s'avança dans la pièce et déposa son plateau sur la pseudo table de nuit de la petite chambre. Elle amorça alors un demi-tour afin de se placer face à son patient. Patient passablement agité qui se retenait de lui arracher le petit gobelet qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Monsieur House… » le salua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Comme de coutume, cette simple phrase arracha une grimace à House. Ici plus de « Docteur » House. Bien que le personnel soignant, dans sa majorité, n'était pas sans connaître la réputation du diagnosticien, elle ne semblait n'avoir aucune existence tangible dans cet hôpital si particulier. Il retint néanmoins la pique qui lui venait à l'esprit, de crainte que le laps de temps qui le séparait de sa prise de médicaments ne s'allonge.

Depuis 1 mois qu'il avait franchi volontairement les portes de l'Hopital psychiatrique de Mayfield, il avait eu mille et une occasions de regretter cet éclair de lucidité qui l'avait poussé à admettre qu'il avait un problème. La contrainte des journées organisées à la seconde avait mis son besoin de liberté à rude épreuve. Mais cela ne présentait qu'une bien maigre partie des difficultés qui avaient suivi. En particulier, la séparation forcée de sa tendre et douce Vicodine. Un supplice auquel il frissonnait encore en y repensant. Si l'état de manque dû au médicament avait fini par passer, le souvenir du précieux flacon orange le hantait, lui donnant des sueurs froides.

« Voici votre comprimé de… »

L'infirmière n'eut pas le temps de donner le nom de la pilule. Nom bien peu important aux yeux de House, seul comptait l'effet qu'elle lui prodiguait. La douce béatitude dans laquelle il se retrouvait plonger, la majorité du temps, lui permettait de fermer momentanément la porte à tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs.

Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, l'infirmière reprit son plateau et quitta la chambre après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle. House ne faisant pas parti des patients « potentiellement dangereux », il n'était pas confiné dans sa chambre et pouvait profiter des salles communes à loisir. Privilège dont il ne jouissait que rarement, préférant de loin la solitude de sa chambre aux baragouinements incompréhensibles de ses voisins de couloirs.

House s'extirpa de son fauteuil et se traîna en clopinant jusqu'à la fenêtre dont il écarta les rideaux. Le cadre était agréable, et lorsque House se décidait à sortir de sa chambre, c'était souvent pour aller dans le parc des lieux. Parc qui n'était pas sans en rappeler un autre… Il se surprit à chercher les joggeurs, comme il avait coutume de le faire par le passé. Se rendant compte de l'inutilité de sa recherche, il poussa un soupir avant de s'accouder nonchalamment à la balustrade. Une nouvelle fois, le souvenir de ses discussions avec Wilson l'assaillit.

Il s'en voulut presque de souhaiter que son calmant n'agisse pas plus rapidement. Ce genre de souvenirs ne rendait sa présence ici que plus difficile à supporter.

De plus… il attendait avec impatience de voir disparaître la jeune blonde assise sur le rebord de son lit.. Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, Amber fit entendre sa voix légèrement nasillarde :

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'attendrais ton réveil… »

* * *

Wilson fit claquer la portière de sa voiture. Après l'avoir réveillé, il pivota en direction de la grande porte de la clinique. Son regard sombre semblait fusiller l'établissement, comme s'il jugeait ce dernier responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé à son ami Gregory House. Une attitude parfaitement ridicule qui le fit secouer la tête, navré par son propre comportement. Avec un soupir, il se décida à franchir les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte. Levant les yeux sur le nom de l'établissement, il marqua une brève hésitation avant d'appuyer énergiquement sur la sonnerie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on l'introduisait dans le hall insceptisé de l'hôpital. En attendant qu'on vienne le chercher pour le mener à House, il laissa vagabonder son regard un peu partout, avec curiosité. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il redoutait de se retrouver en face de son ami. Durant les premières semaines, les visites avaient été interdites par les responsables de la clinique. House étant en pleine désintoxication, la menace venait de l'extérieur : il suffisait qu'une personne lui procure de la Vicodine pour que les efforts de plusieurs semaines soient réduits à néant.

Enfin, on avait fini par lui téléphoner afin de lui spécifier qu'il pouvait rendre visite à son ami, s'il le désirait. Wilson avait attendu une semaine avant de se décider. A présent dans le hall, il se rendait compte à quel point il lui était difficile d'admettre que House avait perdu la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec son jeune frère qui se trouvait également dans un établissement du même acabit.

Etait-il maudit ? Comment se faisait-il que des personnes proches de lui aient développé pareils troubles… Il pensait être quelqu'un d'attentif mais il semblait pourtant que quelque chose de majeur lui ait échappé. Et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait terriblement…

« Docteur Wilson ? »

La voix le sortit de ses pensées. Un homme à la chevelure grisonnante et au ventre proéminant se tenait devant lui, un sourire professionnel aux lèvres : le chef des infirmiers se souvint brusquement Wilson.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mr House vous attend dans sa chambre… »


	2. Desillusion

**Note de l'Auteur : **Et voilà la suite. Merci pour votre soutien !

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout aux créateurs de la série.

**Chapitre 2 :** Desillusion

La volée de marches menant au 2ème étage sembla particulièrement raide aux yeux de Wilson. Peut-être était-ce par ce qu'au fond, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver là en cet instant. Il avait néanmoins conscience qu'il n'avait que trop tarder à venir voir House. Comment l'esprit torturé de son ami avait-il interprété son silence ? James ne pouvait faire que de suppositions, et il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir connaître la vérité.

Le docteur Patterson – du moins c'était ainsi que le présentait l'étiquette agrafée à sa poitrine – se tourna vers lui après avoir déverrouillé la porte d'accès de l'étage avec son pass.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à appuyer sur le bouton de l'autre côté de la porte lorsque vous aurez fini. Quelqu'un viendra vous ouvrir. »

Wilson se contenta d'un léger signe de tête indiquant qu'il avait compris, et passa la porte sans plus de cérémonies. Il ne saisit pas le regard de pitié que lui lança Patterson avant de refermer derrière lui. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il en fut assez. L'esprit de Wilson n'attendait qu'un signal de plus pour faire demi-tour et quitter cet endroit maudit qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait perdu un bien précieux qu'il n'était pas sur de retrouver un jour.

Jaugeant le couloir du regard, il poussa un profond soupire, se rendant compte avec surprise qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Depuis quand ? Il n'aurait su le dire… Son appréhension était perceptible à mille lieux à la ronde, et Wilson se rendit compte qu'il devait d'abord se calmer avant de voir House. Ce dernier devait suffisamment avoir à faire avec ses propres états d'âme pour devoir en plus se soucier des siennes. Une soudaine bouffée de chaleur envahit Wilson qui desserra d'une main son nœud de cravate. S'efforçant de présenter un visage impénétrable, il se décida enfin à avancer dans le couloir.

***

Le brouillard de son esprit avait contaminé sa vision, et House ne distinguait que mal ce qui l'entourait. Constat qui l'importait peu puisque l'état végétatif dans lequel il se trouvait plongé l'empêchait de porter son attention ailleurs que sur le magma englué de ses pensées. Rien d'étonnant alors qu'il mit plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser que quelque chose avait obscurci son champs de vision. Avec un effort, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, tant bien que mal. L'effet des calmants était encore important, mais il parvint néanmoins à se redresser sur son fauteuil.

Plissant les yeux, il scruta la pièce. Il ne s'était pas trompé : il percevait distinctement une silhouette immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte. Grommelant, il secoua la tête comme s'il espérait ainsi rétablir une vision plus correcte. Après avoir papillonné deux trois fois, il réussit à distinguer plus nettement le visage de l'inconnu. Inconnu ? House n'en était plus aussi sur. Son esprit embrouillé lui dictait qu'il connaissait ses traits… Qu'il avait attendu de le voir en ces lieux depuis bien longtemps…

« Wilson », le nom avait jailli de ses lèvres presqu'instinctivement.

Son ami s'avança dans la chambre, posa son manteau sur la chaise placée près du lit, et esquissa un sourire crispé.

« Hello House… »

***

Dès son entrée, Wilson fut happé par l'intensité de ce regard qui, bien que fixé sur lui, ne le voyait pas. Il déglutit, sa gorge soudainement devenue sèche. Son regard balaya la chambre de House : quelques vêtements jonchaient le sol, une canne médicale était appuyée contre le mur, un verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet… Les draps étaient défaits et froissés, repoussés dans un petit tas au pied du lit. Wilson y vit de courtes nuits agrémentées de cauchemars. Un coup d'œil sur les cernes qui s'étendaient sous les yeux de son ami confirma ce qu'il avait deviné.

House s'agita. Wilson resta de marbre, ne voulant pas effrayer le diagnosticien qu'il devinait drogué. Enfin son regard se fit plus net, et après plusieurs minutes, il sembla le reconnaître enfin. Quand il l'interpella, Wilson jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de pénétrer dans la pièce. Après une légère hésitation, il abandonna son manteau sur le dossier de la chaise et contourna le lit pour rejoindre le fauteuil que House occupait.

Il se planta finalement devant lui, mains fourrées dans ses poches dans une attitude prudente. Le regard qui l'avait suivi depuis son arrivée silla enfin.

« Tu… es venu. » barbota House en fixant ses mains, comme s'il avait du mal à croire en ce qu'il disait.

Wilson acquiesça. Puis semblant se rendre compte que l'attention de House n'était pas porté sur lui, il se reprit et murmura un « oui » à peine audible. Après quelques secondes, il grimaça : le dialogue allait être difficile. A cause de l'état léthargique de House ? Wilson se devait d'être lucide : c'était avant tout parce que les fondements de leur relation avaient été mises à rude épreuve…

Wilson silla à son tour.

***

House le sarcastique, et Wilson l'humaniste… Deux entités qui se complétaient parfaitement, formant un duo que même les différents mariages – et divorces ! – de Wilson, la sournoiserie de House, et la rancune n'avaient jamais réussi à défaire. Mais à présent, ce n'était plus le charismatique et odieux diagnosticien qui se trouvait devant Wilson. Mais bien une personne défaite et fatiguée qui avait bien perdu de sa superbe et de son assurance.

Quand à Wilson, il avait perdu nombres de ses illusions depuis quelques mois. La dégringolade avait commencé à la mort de Amber. Un choc dont il avait pensé jamais pouvoir se relever. Pourtant, à force de patience, de temps, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de provocations de la part de House, il avait fini par émerger, et semblait enfin près à reprendre le cours de sa vie. Mais son ami avait à son tour piqué du nez, entraînant à sa suite Wilson qui voyait là un signe d'un funeste destin qui paraissait ne pas vouloir le laisser en paix.

Mais Wilson avait aussi compris à quel point leurs deux destinés étaient liées. D'une telle façon presque irrévocable, il sentait que tout son être tournait comme un électron libre autour du noyau de sa vie que représentait House. Même après la mort d'Amber, il n'avait su rester loin de celui qu'il tenait pourtant comme responsable. Car s'il avait été difficile de perdre la jeune femme, il lui aurait été encore plus difficile de perdre également cet ami avec qui il avait tant partagé…

Aussi vrai qu'il s'appelait Wilson, il ne comptait pas abandonner House dans cet endroit, à la merci de son propre esprit détraqué. Il l'aiderait…

Parce que depuis toujours il était la seule conscience de House.

Parce que depuis toujours c'était le seul rôle dans lequel il excellait.

Parce que pour toujours il serait là à ses côtés…


End file.
